


Chasing You

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, M/M, Mostly sex because oops, Underage Sex, commission, trans danny fenton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Role-reversal AU where Vlad is the hero later in life, and Danny is a rebellious punk who causes trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for [ @feministxibalba](https://feministxibalba.tumblr.com) on tumblr for their [Role Reversal AU](http://feministxibalba.tumblr.com/post/154114172991/my-i-finally-convinced-my-most-wonderful-and).

The night was cold and still- silence spreading across the city of Amity Park. A serenity blanketed the town, the lights dimmed in the night time and creating a calming atmosphere. Through the houses, the citizens slept soundly- unaware of the sole individual who was awake and spreading new art through the city.

 

The teenager pulled another can from his bag and shook it hard, storing the one he had previously been using within the same bag. He pulled his bandanna back over his face, lone green eyes visible as he began to spray the paint onto City Hall. His lips curled into a grin as the colors began to form an image- his signature art. The citizens had been confused as to why the same symbol had began appearing over buildings across the city, but the teenager didn't care. He was making art and enjoying it.

 

“Daniel, how many times have I told you not to disgrace my City Hall with your art?”

 

The suddenness with which the voice spoke startled Danny, causing him to jump. The spray from the can streaked across the rest of the picture, ruining his most recent tag. The teen gritted his teeth and shoved the can away, pulling his bandanna away from his lips as he turned on the intruder.

 

“And how many times have I told you that I don't listen to shit you say, Vlad?” Danny retorted, zipping his bag closed.

 

Vlad laughed and moved toward the teen, walking through the air as if he were on solid ground. He looked down to Danny and smiled- the sight as calm as the city itself. “You really ought to find a better outlet for your frustration. Tagging my buildings is not going to relieve you of the stress, nor any anger, you might be feeling.”

 

Danny clicked his tongue in annoyance, moving faster so that Vlad would leave him alone. He stayed silent, pretending to ignore the elder's words- and his presence all together. As he flew away, Danny scowled. It wasn't as if Vlad actually cared what he did- he just didn't want his “precious city” to be ruined by Danny's art. All Vlad cared about was the stupid city and its stupid citizens.

 

Even as Danny sought to escape him, Vlad calmly followed after him. He was silent as he walked through the air, his expression calm despite the angered aura he could feel from Danny. Yes, it could have been seen as a useless thing to try to do, but Vlad wanted to help this boy. He desperately wanted to make sure this boy didn't turn out like he quite nearly had himself. Vlad didn't want that for Danny- he didn't want that for anyone.

 

Danny glanced back and saw that the Mayor was still following after him absentmindedly, his gaze pointedly focused on the stars in thought. Danny paused in flight, stopping in the air and looking to Vlad. The elder continued walking, seemingly not noticing Danny had stopped to stare at him just as he, himself, was gazing at the stars. Vlad stopped beside Danny, his light pink eyes moving from the stars to land on Danny.

 

“Do you like the stars, Daniel?”

 

“Yeah, I like the stars. Space is cool.”

 

Vlad's lips slid into a smile, eyes softening in happiness as the answer Danny had given him. He held out a hand toward the ground below. “Would you mind sitting with me then?”

 

Danny frowned and took a breath to force any annoyance away. Fine, if Vlad wanted to talk about space, he'd talk about it. If he just wanted to shut up for once and look at the stars, Danny would be more than happy to do that too. So, without a word, Danny turned away from Vlad and flew toward the ground. His feet touched down on the grass gently, not making a single sound as Danny pulled his bag from his shoulder and dropped it beside himself.

 

Vlad was beside him already, lowering himself to the ground to sit. Danny stood for a moment longer before plopping down a good meter away from Vlad. He crossed his arms and slouched over, not bothering to look to the stars.

 

“You can see Cassiopeia from here,” Vlad stated, holding a hand out to Danny. He nudged the teen and pointed to the sky.

 

Danny looked up without hesitation, his eyes locking onto the constellation without a moment to spare. He shrugged, turning away once more. “Hercules is a cooler constellation.”

 

The silence began to grow long as Vlad went quiet, simply looking to the stars. Danny was uncertain as to why Vlad wanted to even be near him in the first place. Danny was desperate to go home, to get away from Vlad, but he couldn't deny that simply sitting with the elder man and looking to the stars was... calming. It was nice. However, the serenity of the night was broken as Vlad began to speak.

 

“Daniel,” he began, turning toward the youth. “what makes astronomy interesting to you?”

 

Danny was quiet, taking in a deep breath. He slowly let it out before speaking back. “It's massive and beautiful. There is never a place up there without something. Even the seemingly empty spots are full of dark matter, y'know?”

 

He shrugged, returning his gaze to the sky above. Danny's voice went quiet as he spoke once more. “It makes me feel less alone sometimes when I just sit under the stars.”

 

Sliding closer to Danny, Vlad lowered his hand upon Danny's shoulder. The teen's head whipped up, eyes locking with the elder's own in confusion. Danny went to pull away from Vlad's hand, but the Mayor tightened his grip. His gaze changed, the sadness in his eyes evident even through the softness of the smile upon his lips. The silence was easily broken by Vlad, his voice quiet in the night air, as he began to speak.

 

“Daniel...,” he paused, shaking his head. “No. Danny.

 

“I do not want you to become as angry as I originally was when I was first introduced to the life of a halfa. The loneliness you feel now- I felt it once as well. It festered and boiled inside me, turning me into a twisted man bent on revenge, consumed by hatred. I don't want that type of life for you. You are already a troubled man- your parents... and school as well. I know that it forces a stress upon you which you do not deserve.” Vlad squeezed Danny's shoulder, an assurance that what he said was, indeed, true.

 

“Dude, I-” Danny began, but was cut off at once by the elder.

 

“Danny, I ask you: come train under me, let me teach you how to control this, so I can help you.”

 

The teen looked up at the man offering to teach him, offering to give him a way to both control his powers and be less lonely. With a teacher, with someone who knew what he was going through, Danny would have someone there for him. But who was to say if Vlad actually cared for him? Vlad could really just be trying to get Danny to be a less troubled teen, to stop tagging buildings and causing havoc where he roamed. Vlad probably didn't care about Danny himself- just his town.

 

Danny clicked his tongue and jerked his arm away from Vlad. “Yeah, whatever. You probably didn't even have that bad of a time when you were turned into a halfa. You don't care about me. You only care about your dumb town.”

 

“That isn't true,” Vlad retorted, hand falling to the ground. He threaded his fingers through the grass, lowering his gaze as he continued. “I was not purposefully turned into this- it was not an act of another fueled by jealousy and hatred, no. It was purely accidental; however, I suffered. I was angered by what I had become. I blamed your father for the sickness I had incurred from his neglectfulness. For several years, I was in the hospital- sick in ways human doctors knew not of.

 

“I.. I hurt people with my powers in the beginning- just as you could very well do. I stole from and lied to others. I only began to realize how could help others with my powers when I realized I would never be able to go through with my plans. I changed with the aid of others. I changed for the better because I allowed my anger and betrayed feelings to simmer down and become insignificant. I changed because I had help.”

 

Vlad looked back to Danny, expression assuring the younger halfa that the elder was entirely serious. “I want to be the help you need so that you do not turn out worse than me. You are not that type of man.”

 

Danny stared back at Vlad in shock, his features scrunched up in a mixtured expression of confusion and happiness. He could hardly believe what Vlad had said. He actually cared about how Danny turned out? He actually cared about how Danny would be affected in the future? He actually wanted to help Danny? The teen only knew of two other people who had ever shown any sort of care for him- not how the trouble it caused for others would effect others, but actually Danny himself- were his two best friends, and lately even Tucker and Sam had been more concerned about how the things Danny was doing were bad for the community and bad for others, not him.

 

Perhaps it was the fact that Danny was overwhelmed by the thought that someone was truly showing a care for him, or perhaps it was simply the lack of a choice Vlad was giving him, but Danny finally nodded, turning away from Vlad so he wouldn't see the blush of embarrassment spreading across his nose. “Yeah, fine, whatever. I'll let you fucking train me or whatever. I don't care.”

 

Vlad's lips spread into a grin, joy over Danny's agreement present in his features. He nodded his head and stood, holding a hand out to Danny to help him up. The teen scowled and stood without the aid of Vlad's hand. After dusting his pants off, Danny grabbed his bag and turned away.

 

“I will let you know when our first training session will be, Danny,” Vlad called after the teenaged halfa as he flew away.

 

 

The worst part about training with someone was how close you could get to them- both physically and mentally. As if it wasn't annoying enough that Danny had to deal with people bullying him at school, as well as people who only looked upon him with pitying gazes, he also had to deal with people thinking he was getting abused at home due to the amount of bruises Vlad's training left on him. The Monday he walked into school with a faint bruise across his cheek and neck- it was a particularly badly aimed ball of solidified plasma Danny had made. It's really annoying when you throw something and it bounces straight back at you too quickly for you to duck- his friends began to question him.

 

Danny shut his locker with a scowl that morning, the memories of the weekend's lack of progress putting a sour taste in his mouth. He turned to walk to class but was instead greeted by the faces of his only two friends. Tucker frowned at him, arms crossed and his eyes focused solely on the bruise Danny had attempted to cover with Jaz's leftover makeup. Sam, however, was looking at him with uncertain concern.

 

“Guys-”

 

“Don't start with an excuse, man. Tell us the truth.” Tucker cut him off, tone leaving no room for Danny to even attempt to lie.

 

Danny clicked his tongue and walked between the two, hoping they'd just leave him alone. They didn't understand anything he was going through, and even if he explained, Danny was sure they still wouldn't get it. They just didn't know what was happening to him- at home, at school, and at training. He glanced back to see if the two had decided to leave him alone, but they were both still there. Tucker and Sam walked behind him, both looking mildly irritated. Danny groaned and stopped, grabbing the wrists of each of them and turning them invisible. He pulled them through a wall into an empty classroom.

 

He crossed his arms and turned to look at his friends. “Fine, question me or whatever.”

 

Sam was the first to speak up. “How did you get the bruise?”

 

Danny shrugged. The question was easy enough to answer, and hopefully they'd understand the answer without further explanation. “Training. I did it to myself.”

 

“Training?”

 

Oh. Right. Danny hadn't told either of them about his weekends training with Vlad. He hadn't even told them about the existence of another halfa like him. Danny grimaced and looked away, reaching a hand up to run his fingers through his hair.

 

“Well, uh. Yeah. I've been training with another half-ghost on weekends,” he muttered, refusing to meet neither Tucker's nor Sam's eyes. “He's all worried I'll keep using my anger and shit to cause trouble and I'll turn out badly- get hurt or something.

 

“He actually fucking cares about me, unlike everyone else,” he finished, muttering the last part so quietly neither of his friends could hear it.

 

Tucker and Sam exchanged glances before looking back to Danny. Tucker stepped forward, moving into Danny's field of vision so he'd be forced to look at him.

 

“Danny, man, we had no idea. How long have you guys been training together?”

 

The halfa shrugged. “Few weeks. Maybe three months, I guess.”

Sam grinned wide. “Wow, Danny! That's awesome! So he's helping you control your powers so you don't cause trouble for others in town?”

 

At her words, Danny felt himself snap. Trouble for others? Who cared about the other people in this town? Vlad actually cared about how Danny's anger affected him, not just the town. Danny looked at Sam, scowling at her. Without another word, the halfa turned invisible and flew out of the room. Those two didn't actually care about him, after all. They only cared about all the trouble he was causing for others. Screw them.

 

Despite not having a specific place in mind, Danny felt himself flying in the direction of Vlad's house in town. While, more often than not, their training took place in Vlad's castle in Wisconsin, Danny knew where the Mayor's house in town was. He knew that was where Vlad spent his weeks running the town. Danny phased through the wall to Vlad's office and paused in confusion. There was no sign of the elder in his office.

 

Danny frowned and turned to head into the direction of the gym. Maybe if Vlad wasn't working on paper work, he was working on his body. Danny phased through the wall of the gym and stopped in his invisible tracks. He was right, for once. Vlad was working on his body, and the sight alone caused Danny's heart to do a little flip. He'd seen Vlad shirtless numerous times during their training sessions, of course, but he had never seen the elder so heavily coated in sweat, grunting as he lifted the weight in his left hand once more. Danny felt his body grow hot, and he knew that was a bad thing.

 

After all, Danny had been flirting with Vlad as of late to annoy the elder. He couldn't possibly actually have feelings for him. No, no, that would be an extremely bad idea if he did have feelings for the man. It might ruin the one good friendship he'd gained in his life, but... as Danny looked at Vlad stretching his arms over his head, the teen realized he genuinely didn't care.

 

He had it bad already.

 

Taking a slow breath to steady himself, Danny quietly floated up behind Vlad. All in one motion, he turned visible and dropped down behind Vlad, sliding his arms around him. Danny slid his hands down Vlad's thighs, a small smirk spreading on his lips when he felt Vlad shudder. The teen placed his head against Vlad's bare back. He could hear the elder's heart beating insanely fast.

 

“Good morning, Daniel.” Vlad's voice was calm despite the obvious nervousness his body displayed to Danny.

 

Danny's smirk widened as he felt Vlad's body tense as Danny squeezed his thighs. Danny decided if he was going to torment Vlad with meaningful flirting, unlike he had been doing the past few weeks, he was going to go all in. There was no turning back or running away from his feelings now. Danny slid his hands off Vlad's thighs and moved around in front of Vlad and took a seat on the bench again. Vlad dropped the weight in his hand with a thud as Danny leaned close to him.

 

“Good morning, Vladimir,” Danny greeted, his tone matching that of Vlad's.

 

The elder's eyes were wide, his body subconsciously backing away from Danny. He eyed the teen in suspicion as Danny moved closer to him. Vlad placed a hand on Danny's shoulder as he tried to move closer.

 

“What are you doing here, little badger?” he questioned, a careful tone coating his voice. “Don't you have school.”

 

Danny stood up, knocking Vlad's hand away. He propped a knee on the bench Vlad sat on as he slid his hands on Vlad's shoulders. The teen locked eyes with Vlad, refusing to look away.

 

“I wanted to visit you,” he stated calmly, despite his proximity to the sweat-coated, shirtless man before him. “And I'm certainly glad I found you like this, fruit loop.”

 

“And why is that, Daniel?”

 

Vlad's voice was starting to lose it's calmness. The man's eyes were wide as he followed Danny's actions. His body stiffened as Danny slowly trailed one hand down his chest, stopping to rest just near Vlad's crotch. The elder knew this was a bad idea. He liked Danny- he knew that for a fact already, even if he had struggled through accepting it. It wasn't something he had wanted the younger to find out, but from his actions, it looked as if Danny already had. That Danny had found out and was striving to torment him with an even more physical type of flirting. Danny was driving Vlad insane with the way his fingers trailed across his shoulder.

 

Danny suddenly leaned down, lips merely inches from Vlad's own as he spoke. “Because I got to see you looking hot as hell, Mr. Mayor.”

 

Vlad felt something inside himself snap as Danny pressed his lips against his own. He knew this was a bad idea; that he could get in so much trouble for this; that he could hurt Danny, but the moment Danny's lips met Vlad's, the elder couldn't hold back how he felt. He reached up, hands gripping Danny's hips tightly as he jerked him down into his lap. The teen felt Vlad's dick press against him hard through their clothing, but it only drove him deeper into the kiss.

 

It was like many of their training sessions- Danny would gain the upper hand and Vlad would instantly take it from him. Danny slid a hand up to press against Vlad's chest, enjoying the feeling of the man's slick muscles beneath his hand. He was beginning to feel light headed as the kiss continued on. For a single second, Danny pulled away to catch his breath before leaning forward again to continue the act they were about to commit.

 

However, the instant Danny's lips left Vlad's, the elder's mind snapped into focus. It happened in one motion, the movement gentle yet rushed as Vlad was suddenly up and across the room. He pressed a hand over his heart as he stared at Danny. The teen frowned and looked to Vlad.

 

“Why-”

 

“Daniel, we shouldn't be doing this.” Vlad cut him off instantly, fumbling as he tried to grip the handle to the gym's door. “I- I'm not someone you should be doing this with- I'm a bad influence. You should go.”

 

“Not a chance.”

 

Vlad blinked and looked at the teen frantically. “Danny, you shouldn't be-”

 

Danny stood up, the look in his eyes telling Vlad just how well his words were reaching the teen. The raven-haired teen calmly walked over to Vlad and shut the door, flipping the lock without a second thought.

 

“I want you, and you want me. I want this, so get over it and kiss me, Vlad.”

 

There was a beat- a single moment- of silence between the two before Vlad allowed his body to relax. He knew when Danny had his mind set to something, he wouldn't give it up easily. Danny wanted him, and he was right about Vlad wanting him. The feelings were mutual, so why not enjoy it? Vlad kept that thought in the forefront of his mind as he leaned down, scooping Danny up and reveling in the feeling of Danny wrapping his legs around his hips and his arms around Vlad's shoulders. Not a second was spared before Danny continued where they left off, lips attaching themselves to Vlad's with a lustful quickness to them.

 

Vlad carried the teen to the bench they had began on, sitting down and letting Danny fall into his lap. Danny groaned softly into the kiss as he felt Vlad's hardness press against his clit. Danny very slowly rolled his hips over Vlad's dick, enjoying the way the elder shuddered in response. Vlad slowly felt for the hem of Danny's shirt and pulled it up slightly, his hand sliding up Danny's back until it hit a soft material around Danny's chest. At the feeling of another material, Vlad paused and pulled away.

 

“Daniel, what is this?”

 

The teen blinked, pupils blown wide as he looked at Vlad. A moment of realization seemed to form on his face as Danny began to laugh. He leaned his head down on Vlad's shoulder as he laughed.

 

“I'm trans, Vlad. I guess I forgot to tell you.”

 

“You... forgot to tell me?” Vlad looked at Danny is surprise. “Please tell me you're at least binding with a proper binder?”

 

Danny instantly averted his gaze. “I can't afford anything else.”

 

“Daniel, this is going to hurt you if you keep-”

 

Danny lifted his head back up and forced Vlad to look at him. His lips were turned down in a frown. “Just take it off and fuck me. We can talk about that later.”

 

Danny reached down to grab the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head- revealing the bandages around his chest. Vlad eyed the offending item before reaching forward to remove it, unwinding it from the younger's chest. Once entirely removed, Vlad looked back up to lock eyes with Danny. The halfa in question slowly leaned closer to Vlad, pressing his newly exposed chest to Vlad's, and gently pressed his lips against Vlad's once more.

 

Sliding his tongue across Vlad's lips- a silent beg to deepen their kiss-, Danny moved against Vlad's clothed member and felt it twitch beneath him. The elder gripped Danny's hips tightly, pushing him down onto his hard member. He needed the pressure against him, but Danny's constant moving was driving him crazy. He could feel himself growing close without any physical contact between his dick and Danny's body at all. Vlad groaned at the increased pressure from Danny's body on his hardened dick, and Danny took his chance to deepen the kiss.

 

Vlad rubbed his hands against Danny's hips, slowly slipping his fingers beneath the edge of Danny's pants. Danny slid his own hands down against Vlad's chest, leaning away to give himself room to slip his hand between the two of them. Fingers pressed past the hem of Vlad's workout shorts and very gently rubbed against the tip of Vlad's dick. The man felt his breath hitch at the contact, the pre-cum causing Danny's fingers to slip down his dick further than originally planned by the teen.

 

Vlad quickly broke the kiss, looking at Danny with a flushed face. “Are you sure about this?”

 

Danny stood up suddenly, stepping over the bench and calmly unbuttoning his pants and letting the jeans and his boxers slip over his hips and fall to the floor. He didn't look away from Vlad's gaze as he moved back to the bench and placed his hand on Vlad's chest. He moved his hand down and pulled the hem of Vlad's shorts away from his skin and let go, allowing it to snap back on him.

 

“Take them off.”

 

Vlad only hesitated for a moment before sliding his pants off, allowing his dick to be greeted by fresh air. Danny slipped forward instantly, sitting down on Vlad's lap once more. This time, Vlad could feel the wetness of Danny's vagina slick against his own, already wet penis. A small gasp slipped past Danny's lips as he felt himself slip against Vlad's member. Vlad chuckled softly and moved his hips up to slide across Danny's opening.

 

“Are you still sure?”

 

Danny looked back up at Vlad, wrapping his arms around Vlad's shoulders as he stood up slightly. Quickly, he reached down and moved Vlad's dick against his vulva before dropping down on the elder's member. Vlad gasped in surprise at the suddenness with which his dick was enveloped in Danny's heat. Danny threw his head back as a moan escaped his parted lips, the mixture of pain and pleasure at the hardness within him giving him a near orgasmic feeling. Slowly, Danny lowered his head to look at his lover once more.

 

“I am absolutely sure I want this- that I want you,” he panted out.

 

Vlad could hardly contain the feeling of love bubbling in his chest at those words. He quickly swooped forward and pulled Danny's lips against his own, kissing him with such an intensity that teeth clacked against one another. Danny returned the heated kiss and began to move around Vlad's dick. He could feel it twitch within him as he moved up and down around the shaft. Vlad groaned against Danny's lips as Danny moved upward slightly too far and his dick slipped out, rubbing against Danny's clitoris. The teen let out a higher pitched gasp at the feeling it gave him, giving Vlad a moment to take control.

 

The man pushed Danny back, forcing the other's back to hit the bench lightly, and moved to hover over Danny. Danny looked up with him, expression filled with lust and want for the elder. He reached his arms up to hook around Vlad's neck, but Vlad ducked around it and instead pressed his lips against the area between Danny's breasts. Slowly, his lips trailed down Danny's torso, growing closer to his crotch. Vlad reached up and gripped Danny's thigh so tightly it would bruise, moving the teen's leg aside to reveal his vulva and glistening wet opening.

 

Danny threw his head back as Vlad's tongue slipped inside of him. The feeling of the tongue, slowly moving around inside of his vagina, was almost too much for the teen. He could feel his body heating up, the wetness growing with every swipe of Vlad's tongue. His body was instantly on fire, however, as Danny felt Vlad slip two fingers inside of him and his tongue moved to swirl around his clitoris. Danny couldn't hold back the high moan that grew within his chest as Vlad's teeth scraped harshly against his clit.

 

“V-Vlad,” Danny breathed out, unconsciously moving himself down on Vlad's fingers to feel them even deeper within himself.

 

Vlad knew instantly what Danny wanted and pulled his fingers out with one smooth movement. Those same fingers were in front of Danny's lips a moment later, and Danny instantly took them within his mouth, sucking off his own taste from Vlad's digits. He moved his tongue around and between the fingers, teeth scraping against them as Vlad moved to position himself against Danny's vagina once more.

 

Sliding within once more, Vlad pulled out instantly before slamming inside of Danny again. The younger gasped in pleasure as Vlad moved in and out painfully slow, seemingly teasing the younger halfa with the anticipation of something faster than this. Danny moved the fingers away from his mouth and reached up to wrap his arms around Vlad. His finger nails raked down Vlad's back, urging him to go faster.

 

Vlad took the signal and pulled out and slammed within Danny again, going faster as he felt himself drawing closer to his climax. He could feel himself growing close, and judging from the high pitched gasps and moans coming from Danny below him, Vlad was sure he was close as well. Vlad moved a hand down to slip against Danny's clit for added stimulation as he slid inside him again. The sound of skin smacking skin spread through the gym as the smell of sex grew thicker.

 

Vlad knew they were being loud, but he didn't care. He knew no one could hear them, so he wanted Danny to be as loud as he wanted. He enjoyed the sounds, enjoyed the feeling of being inside the teen. Vlad wanted this to last forever, but he knew soon they would both reach climax and stop. The only question in his sex-clouded mind was if Danny would want to continue being with him? The teen was his pupil, and while he was showing considerable progress in his powers, the anger he held within him could hinder him from actually letting himself do good.

 

Vlad shook his head to shove the thoughts away as Danny groaned loudly. He felt himself nearly come at the sound alone.

 

“Danny, I'm-”

 

“Not ins- inside,” Danny managed to state quickly through his moans.

 

Vlad quickly pulled out, whiteness splattering across Danny's chest as the pair reached their climaxes at the same time. Danny was still panting as the pair slowly unwound from the sex. His eyes opened and locked onto Vlad's staring up at the man with a soft smile.

 

“Can we do that instead of training?”

 

Vlad stifled a laugh. “No, you still have to train, Daniel.”

 

The man sat back, watching as Danny sat up on the bench. “But.. We can do it any time you like.”

 

A slow, smug grin spread across Danny's lips. “Can we do it again right now then?”

 


End file.
